Ditto
by Raioan
Summary: A Takari


Ditto  
  
"Please come with me to the movies, T.K., it's so dark and loud, I'd be so lonely..." Kari said innocently.   
  
T.K. lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Kari bit her bottom lip and nodded. T.K. sighed and brushed her bang back.  
  
"What time?" Kari's eyes sparkled. Perhaps a chance for mischief...  
  
"Eight."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:45 and we can walk there." Kari sprang from her chair and gave T.K. a gentle kiss.   
  
"See you then!" He smiled. His heart raced in anticipation of the movie. Matt strolled past and got a soda out of the fridge.  
  
"Ah, young love. Such a fragile thing, really." T.K. turned a bright pink.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh please. You act as if you two are invisible. Oh, 'please come with me to the movies T.K., it's so dark and loud, I'd be so lonely." Matt fluttered his eyelashes. T.K. stumbled over his chair and punched Matt in the shoulder as he stomped off to his room.  
  
"Well Kari's not embarassed of it!" Matt yelled. T.K. flopped into bed and closed his eyes. Am I really embarassed of my feelings? T.K. thought. I love Kari with all my heart, why can't I show her? T.K. got out of bed and sat down at his desk with a notebook and two sharpened pencils. He wrote:  
  
Kari my love,  
My heart yearns for you, and my soul can't bare to be without you. You are my everything. The world around me stops spinning when you are near. My way of expressing my love for you is to be with you always.   
  
  
All my love,   
T.K   
  
"Geeze, how sappy. Oh well. Hope she understands." He planned to give it to Kari that night, after the movie. By the time he was finished, it was 6:00. He picked out his best bucket hat and his nicest yellow and green striped shirt. He combed his hair and made dinner for himself and Matt. Once he had finished, T.K. realized he had made too much. Matt came rumbling down the hall, ready for some chow. Instead he found T.K. on the phone, the pots covered, and the silverware in the cabinet. To Kari's liking, she was invited for dinner.  
  
"So I'll see you in ten minutes, O.K.?"  
  
"Alright. Bye." T.K.'s heart pounded faster than ever before. What a way to score! Kari skipped to the apartment where a handsome young man waited in front.  
  
"Made too much, huh?" Kari giggled.   
  
"Let's eat, Chef Boyardee." T.K. blushed. He turned around to see Matt's head practically shoved in one of the pots.   
  
"Matt!" T.K. growled.  
  
"What? You wanted to wait for the chick, but I'm hungry." Matt said, spitting food.   
  
"Never mind. Lets just go to the movies. That O.K. with you?"  
  
"Sure." Kari took T.K.'s hand as they started down the steps. On the way, they shared memories of past dates and funny stories of when they first met.  
  
"Hey, remember when we were caught making out in the bowling alley? And all the times we tumbled over each other when we came back from the DigiWorld... those were good times." T.K. said.   
  
"Who says they have to end?" Kari winked. To their disappointment, the movie theater had been closed for repairs. T.K. sat down on the steps to the theater and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm such a loser. I can't even take my girl friend on a date, much less a romantic one. Maybe you should go hang out with Davis. He'd probably be a better boy friend than me."  
  
"Damn straight." Kari looked up in shock.   
  
"What are you doing here, Davis?" she queried.  
  
"Just passing by. I'm gonna meet all the others at the game place down the street. It'll be a lot more fun than hanging around talking to T.D."  
  
"It's T.K.! K K K K K!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, standing up.   
  
"Now calm down you two. Davis, I'd like to hang out with you guys but not today."  
  
"Well, if ya change your mind, just remember. Right there." Davis pointed down the block.  
  
"Yeah, I see." She said, getting aggravated.  
  
"You should have gone with him." T.K. said.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Kari sat down on T.K.'s lap and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"T.K., I don't care about some dumb movie. I just want to spend some time with you. Being away from the others is relaxing enough, and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And who says this can't be a romantic evening?" T.K.'s eyes widened. His palms got sweaty and he started breathing harder.  
  
"You know, it gets darker in the winter faster..." Kari said.  
  
"Just like the movies." Kari turned on T.K.'s lap and began to kiss up his neck.   
  
"W-we can't right here..." T.K. stuttered.  
  
Kari pushed T.K. down on the steps. She knew he needed a nudge once and again to show her his affection in public and that she wasn't hurting him. T.K. quickly eased up and gently stroked the back of Kari's head. Then he lifted her chin, and feeling the love Kari had for him, and kissed her like he never had before. All their memories together and all his passion for the seventeen year-old-girl urged him to show Kari his true feelings. Not through the letter, but by a single action. Once their lips had parted, T.K. felt renewed, replenished. He pushed his lips up against hers again and again until a passerby made a crude comment of their public display.   
  
"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're not in love!!!" T.K. yelled. The man turned around and glared at the teens sharply.   
  
"I'll teach you, you stubborn dumb kids!" He started after them, flailing his arms wildly.  
  
"Let's go!" T.K. took Kari's hand and they fled until they could no longer see him. They panted and rested on their knees, catching their breath.   
  
"That was… exciting…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ditto."   
  
"Thank you T.K., this was the most romantic evening I could have ever dreamt of." T.K. grinned widely.   
  
"One kiss is worth a thousand words." As they walked off hand-in-hand, T.K. crumpled the letter and threw it away.  
  



End file.
